Kataoka Tesshin
Kataoka Tesshin is the coach of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. He played as a pitcher in the past.Chapter 342 Coach Kataoka is called "Big Boss" or "General" by Sawamura.Ochiai Hiromitsu is called "Sergeant". Character Kataoka Tesshin is known as a strict coach, but he also praises his players and says reassuring things to them from time to time. Every thing he does is for the benefit of the team. He spares no effort. If he wants his players to make a significant step forward, he himself takes part in training. History Kataoka was a rowdy unmanageable brat with an evil look in his eyes and no manners. But he had the strongest will not to lose and is the one who ran the most among all the generations of Sakaki Eijirou's disciples. Sakaki was charmed by Kataoka's burning fighting spirit and gave him the ace number in the fall of his 1st year. At this time Kataoka was still not skilled enough, so there were objections from the higher-ups. Kataoka tried to listen and take advice, changing himself, and, whether due to unbelievable fighing spirit or self-awareness as the ace, he suddenly made a leap in his development as a pitcher. In the fall tournament the team made it only to the semifinals, but in the spring they made it to Koshien, shutting down one strong team after another as they went. At Koshien they became the runnerups (Kataoka was said to have the unbreakable heart of steel, 'heart of steel' being what his name, Tesshin, literally means). At the next Senbatsu they made it to the quarterfinals. In Kataoka's 3rd summer they narrowly lost the chance to go to Koshien again, but he was the ace till the end. Kataoka felt guilty for not being able to make Seidou and Sakaki No.1 in Japan. He clearly said to the coach that he wanted to repay the favor to the high school baseball that had changed him and return to Seidou as an instructor which would have been difficult had he chosen to go pro. When Kataoka graduated from university, Sakaki resigned because he believed he could leave Seidou in Kataoka's capable hands.Sakaki talking about Kataoka in his high school days with Haruno in chapter 324 Relationships with other Characters Eijun Sawamura Kataoka praises his players and says reassuring things to them from time to time, but never with the others he does it quite like how he does with Sawamura: feeling Kataoka’s reassuring hand on his shoulder is Sawamura’s privilege, and it speaks volumes of where Kataoka’s affections lie and his faith in Sawamura (some of it definitely due to seeing a bit of himself in Sawamura). He believes that Sawamura might outdo the other two when comparing natural talent. He taught Sawamura to use his right arm to form a wall, concentrated the strength of his body, and released the left wrist slowly to pitch the ball normally while holding a different form. Miyuki Kazuya Kataoka acknowledges Miyuki's skill as catcher and trusts him greatly during games. Ochiai Hiromitsu Coming soon Sakaki Eijirou Sakaki was his former mentor and Seidou's former coach, now he is (allegedly) working as the general manager for H university team. Quotes *''"Why didn't you all take the field with that kind of spirit from the beginning? After High School Baseball there is nothing else for you."Kataoka to the '''first years' in chapter 14. *''"Even after being hit, he still has bright eyes. He is like a kid, who has just learned baseball."Kataokas thoughts about '''Eijun' in chapter 16. *''"Every throw, every step and every swing are a reflection of your true selves. No need to waver! Believe in your own style!"Kataoka to the team in chapter 97.'' *''“I’m not looking at a first year like you for perfect contents yet. Make it count towards the next time - this experience."Kataoka to '''Eijun' after being hit in chapter 110. *"I don't know any other coaches who knows the players this well while keeping a distance."Takashima Rei's thoughts about Kataoka in chapter 204. *"These Kids have it in them right from the start. The strong will to face their opponents."Kataoka about the team in chapter 206. *"I don't plan on sacrificing the entire team just for Furuya."Kataoka to Ochiai in chapter 223. *"Even if we've come this far in the tournament, in sports there is no way to know what might happen. You might be asked to go and play at any moment. Are you prepared for that mentally? Because I'm going to treat this game as any other official match and give you signs with that in mind. Let's take them down!''Kataoka to the '''reserves team' during their in-team game in chapter 319f * "The enemy is within oneself. Fighting full out with all of your power in the real game is the shortest path to victory." *"Ah, right! Boss, you, too, prepare yourself please. Only 2 wins left till Koshien! And we won't let you just resign and abandon the team that won the right to be there!"Eijun to Kataoka in chapter 317. Gallery File:Kataoka.tetsushin.png|Kataoka Tetsshin Coach.png|Coach Kataoka tests Eijuns growth. File:Young.kataoka.png|Kataoka during his high school days. File:Kataoka.eijun.png|Kataoka reassuring Eijun. Kataoka.smiling.png|Kataoka smiling - a rare sight. Kataoka.chris.miyuki.png|Seido's big three. Diamond - 05 -4.jpg|Kataoka taking a bath with his sunglasses. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School